


[Podfic of] Will You Serve? / written by rainylemons

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asthma, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother Feels, Case Fic, Community: podficbigbang, Download Available, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Season/Series 05, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an encounter with a merciless little angel leaves Sam permanently injured and in constant pain, the question of who will say "yes" becomes a matter of endurance. Will Sam give in to the promise of his pain erased? Or will Dean be overcome by his guilt and horror over his little brother's suffering? Meanwhile, Castiel comes to realize that there isn't much he wouldn't do to protect his charges, if only he had the power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Will You Serve? / written by rainylemons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Serve 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26148) by rainylemons. 



**The Complete 'Verse**  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ag3x1wafqvo9g9l6wjd5y2dsdsxs5rm7.zip) [244 MB, 04:25:07]  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ogj0og03pb7vju62kws952jb0u9ipj76.m4b) [151 MB, 04:25:07]  
  


# | Track | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---|---  
01 | Will You Serve? | 00:04:25 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yrtxk0z7rps000aq1ecwwezg5tofhs91.mp3) (04 MB) |   
02 | Apple Pie and Liniment | 00:26:44 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gdmezb37zgmo4idcp66zr492jbxj8gtg.mp3) (25 MB) |   
03 | Always In It | 00:21:50 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rfm4r3sg5aysrpedef7h312kvqyrws8y.mp3) (20 MB) |   
04 | Nineteen Steps  
(to the door of the red room) | 00:39:36 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r0ym5mvdyadkcaszgr4z4r8i5d0a2k6a.mp3) (36 MB) |   
05 | Do Your Duty, Little Sparrow | 01:38:06 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/c6iy48h8wwro3rw0ttwxmsroshx86b9d.mp3) (90 MB) |   
06 | That One Word | 00:57:46 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/krbxlnbcjuwa46ggezgc3jrktb7eoxg0.mp3) (53 MB) |   
07 | Time Served | 00:17:18 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/895lefwvcvpsjt74vqmlt29f7a0zlkst.mp3) (16 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to rainylemons for giving me permission to record this fantastic 'verse; ratherastory, who recorded the first three stories in this 'verse [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/will-you-serve-complete-verse-audiobook), but didn't mind when I asked to give it a go too; and miss_marina95, who did an amazing beta job on the first five podfics in the series.
> 
> Extra kudos to the fabulously talented mific, who always does such fantastic art. You have no idea how excited I was mific offered to provide art for this project. Everyone needs to run and ogle mific's amazing work!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Eos Rose's podfic of the "Will You Serve" 'verse by Rainylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924329) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
